1. Field of the Invention
The Invention relates to a spherical brush and a manufacturing method thereof, and in particular relates to a manufacturing method for a spherical brush for cleaning, coating of liquids or brushing teeth, and a spherical brush manufactured by the manufacturing method, especially a tooth brush using the spherical brush.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, in view of cleaning oral cavity and preventing decayed teeth, tartar attached on the teeth is to be removed. To prevent the periodontal disease, one of the two most famous teeth diseases (the other one is decayed teeth), it is important to remove the tartar in the periodontal pocket located between the teeth and gums. To prevent the periodontal disease, the gums are to be massaged and periodontal pocket is to be effectively cleaned, wherein several brushing methods are brought up. The most famous method is to insert the tip of the brush bristles into the periodontal pocket with an angle of 45° with respect to the teeth axis and slightly move the bristles forward and backward, which is named repeated bus method. Corresponding to the brushing technique, tooth brushes of various shapes are developed wherein the tips of brush bristles are processed as far as possible. The tooth brush driven by electronic power is also developed. In addition to shape and material of brush bristles or bristles arrangement direction, the effective cleaning to the periodontal pocket is also discussed.
[Patent Document] JP 59-41125